Crumpled on the floor
by mellorine-swaaan
Summary: And little Harry still stood there in the brinks of tears not really sure what happened, not really sure why his parents were still motionless on the floor. Not having realized that he had just defeated one of the strongest wizards of all time.


I'm still alive!

So... hello everyone!

I warn you that what you are about to read is really how should I put it... Short maybe?

Oh that and the title is a little bit random

And yes the author comments do make the story seem longer :D

* * *

_And little Harry still stood there in the brinks of tears not really sure what happened, not really sure why his parents were still motionless on the floor. Not having realised that he had just defeated one of the strongest wizards of all time._

He was running...

One step followed another and another and then another one...

He had no idea where he was headed or what he was trying to escape from.

He kept running all the same. Something inside him told him so.

He turned left and then right and right once again.

And then he stopped and he finally realised what it was he was running for.

In front of him he could see flames. Flames entangling itself with their house.

His friends' house. Lily's and James' and little Harry's house. For a while he stood and watched not allowing himself even to breath.

And as abruptly as he stopped he began moving once again. All the while thinking what it was that made him stop in the first place.

He went in. Upon entering the house he looked around him. And he spotted him. His best friend. James…

He ran up to him. Took him in his arms and shook him as to wake him from a bad dream. Nothing changed.

He stood up once again. Began running upstairs. And he managed to take a glimpse of another of his friends going away. Leaving him forever. Lily was gone.

And now the beast was turning towards Harry. But no, he wouldn't let him do that. No one else should die. But before he even managed to speak, to move, to even register the thought in his mind, he saw something that was about to change the world as it was known.

The green light made its way towards Harry. Nothing could happen now. Nobody could stop him. And just then in the blink of an eye, the curse changed direction, it changed its target. Red slits opened up just a moment before they disappeared.

The voice of the Dark Lord could be heard as a hoarse. A cry of pain, of frustration and something else. Something that Sirius couldn't define. It still lingered in the room. As his ayes adjusted to the new sight in front of him, Lily lying dead on the floor and Harry with eyes as big as teapots, looking in his direction, his knees betrayed him. He fell on the floor, clutching Lily and Harry tightly, silent sobs making their way up his throat.

With a swift movement of his wand he gave the signal. In a while they would all be here. It was his turn to say goodbye to his friends. The friends whose trust he gave away.

He brought Harry and Lily downstairs, so Harry could be with both his parents and he could say goodbye properly.

He positioned himself next to Lily taking in her so tranquil features. And then he planted a kiss on he forehead, one on the left cheek, one on the right cheek and lastly one on her lips.

And then he turned towards James, his old friend James, repeating the same procedure after taking him in his arms.

_They should be here any moment_, he thought releasing his friend. And as if on cue the others members of the Order arrived moments later, bringing along sounds of commotion.

Sirius backed away bangs of his hair hiding his darkened face. Soon he left but not before kissing his friends' son goodbye.

He left the noise of the house not being able to cope with it. He turned left and then right and then he stopped. And for the first time that horrible night he allowed himself to loosen up and cry.

He fell down, his back against the cold wall, mourning the friends he lost, remembering their times together, regretting the mistakes of the past, wishing a better future for everyone. And most importantly for Harry. Harry… Jame's and Lily's son. Wishing a better future for the boy that made him feel he was a better person.

* * *

That's all... I'm so incredibly busy *cough* lazy as well *cough*

And yes I know Sirius was with his flying... thingy the night the Potter's died but let's just pretend he wasn't.

Well, please review if you liked it!

See you!


End file.
